As shown in Patent Documents 1-6, among eddy-current flaw detection devices that make use of electromagnetic induction, devices that are calibrated by analysis circuits or the like provided with a sine wave generator, a drive circuit for driving an excitation coil, a sensor comprising an excitation coil and a detection coil, an amplification circuit for amplifying the output of the detection coil, and a synchronized wave detection circuit have been proposed and used.